Blind Love
by Doomed But Over It
Summary: set in the two day gap after the split Fang needs to take care of Gazzy and Iggy, but Iggy doesn't want a mommy. He wants something a little more...adult. Figgy. FangIggy. Rated T for Language. For Riss. Sry about the sucky title.


**Blind Faith**

**By Doomed but Over It**

**The Following is Me Talking too Much: **

**Author's Notes:** For Riss, the FOBERT-head. This is my first Max Ride fic, even though I've been a fan since day one. I'm writing this to pay off a debt to Riss. (giggle monkey) Happy, your highness? I sent your favorite characters through hell. You better enjoy it.

**Pairing:** Fang/Iggy. Figgy. Implied Mang. Fax? I like Mang. It could be distorted for Mangst. Haha. That's a pairing all to itself**. Max+Angst. Mangst. Its even canon. **

**Rating:** Teen for my language. It's no fun if I don't get to curse.

**Summary: **Angst. Fluff. Fang is trying to be Mommy to Iggy and Gaz, but Iggy has something a little more…adult… in mind.

**WARNINGS: SLASH MEANS GUY/GUY. GUYS! KISSING! GUYS!…possibly more. **I refuse to bump my rating for homosexuality. Step out of your conservative closet. Eat the whole piece of pie that you order at Luby's, instead of leaving half of it because you don't want the waiter to think you're a pig. Live a little.

Also, I curse a lot, even though they never say anything other than "heck" in the books. Sue me for my non-canon mouth.

**Spoilers: Slight MR3. Okay, moderate MR3. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MR3, DON'T READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If it was, Mangst would be canon and Fang and Iggy would be married. And in Spain. Because I want to write a story set in a Spanish Villa. Humor me.

**End Mindless Babbling. Start Fic. **

Fang was alone, looking in an abandoned shack, scouting for somewhere dry to shelter his half of the flock. He wondered, for the millionth time that day, how Max and Nudge and Angel were doing. He blocked out that horrible blight on his mental picture that was Ari. _Half the flock, _he mused. _Half the family, half the experiment, half of Max's heart. _

_It really sucks, _Fang thought, yet again, _that the only human flaw that they didn't have ironed out of us was jealousy and pride. If only they had managed to engineer all feeling out of us, we wouldn't have to deal with this stupid inner controversy. I _couldn't_ have stayed, I know. I know. I know. I should have just left. Alone. Max could have taken care of all of them. She needs them. Gazzy needs Angel. Gazzy needs Max. Who am I kidding? I'm not anyone's mommy. I'm a failure. And Iggy…_

Fang punched the wall, fist going straight through. He blinked a couple times. _Right. Wet, rotting drywall. Superhuman strength and frustration. Don't do that again. _

He pushed all thoughts of the blind boy from his mind. _Scout, scout, scout._ _Sleep. Check the blog. Spread the word. Find food. Make sure Gazzy is all right. And Iggy… _Fang mentally shook himself. "Scout." He repeated. _Scout, scout, scout._

Five hours later, Fang had broken into an abandoned house, raided the Dairy Queen, and put Gazzy to bed. Iggy was off somewhere, probably trying to go to sleep. Fang opened the laptop, determined to get something done on his watch.

The blue screen lit his face up, making his dark skin shadowed and sallow. His eyes were hidden, black holes, his mouth slightly open, concentrating on the task at hand. He scanned the messages, looking for something, anything that could be useful. so many kids that were ready to help, but could any of them? It's one thing to go preaching power to the people, it's another to go along with it. did he really want to leave the fate of the world to a bunch of kids? Did he really have any other choice?

Fang buried his head in his hands. _This is stupid. I need Max. damn it. she's better at this leader shit than I am. _He kneaded his face, allowing himself a rare moment of weakness.

White hands cupped his chin, forcing his face up to meet the blank gaze of Iggy. "We can't live like this forever." Hopelessness crept into his tone, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it.

"What's the alternative?" Fang asked, averting his eyes.

Iggy's grip tightened, sensing Fang's avoidance. "We can go away. Vanish. Say goodbye to the flock and set out by ourselves. With that laptop, it shouldn't be too hard to find new identities." Waves of doubt radiated from Fang.

"Think about it." Iggy insisted. "There's no record of our existence. Bird kids are from bad sci-fi movies and books. Nothing like that could happen, now, in the real world. And guess what, Fang? It didn't. _We didn't happen._"

"But, Max. The flock." Fang said. "We can't just leave them. They're _family._"

Iggy cried out in frustration. "FANG! I would leave them to rot a thousand times if it would save you. I…" Words failed Iggy. He grabbed the taller boy's shoulders and kissed him passionately. Fang sat there, stunned, before he shyly opened his mouth. Iggy forcefully pushed in, grabbing him. after a moment, they broke away to breathe.

"Iggy. I can't do this. I'm supposed to take care of you…" Fang began, confused.

"Do I look like I need someone to take care of me?" Iggy demanded. "I don't need a mother, Fang. I need you. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But not as a caretaker." He faltered. He couldn't bring himself to say "boyfriend". Not yet.

"But..Max.." Fang whispered.

"FUCK MAX! FORGET HER! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Iggy exploded. "If it was just us, if nothing else existed, what would you do?"

"I…I…I don't know." Fang snapped the laptop down, hard and ran, one, two, three steps and he was out, soaring through the rooftops of California, wind drying the tears on his cheeks before he could even acknowledge that they existed.

Iggy rushed out, standing on the yard, wings at half-mast, deciding whether he should pursue. "Fang…" he whispered. His shoulders slumped. He couldn't leave Gaz.

**Author's Notes: **Because SOMEONE cough, FOBERT-head, cough wanted a chaptered fic, that's where I'm cutting off. Go flame her.

Much Love,

Doomed

And KIKI, the muse that started it all. Blame her.


End file.
